


Today was a Fairytale

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming and it's stirring up family feelings in everyone. Oliver is understanding what parents mean when they say you'll never love anything more than your kids. Nyssa is hating the fact that she has to go to Russia and Sara is trying to keep her girlfriend from knowing that her first birthday with her, she's out of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today was a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw somewhere on some site that Sara's birthday was Christmas, and I love that idea. Picturing three year old Laurel complaining that she asked for a puppy not a loud smelly baby sister.

Sara was looking forward to Lexie’s first Christmas. She was currently wrapping the gifts that Lexie was getting from Santa first while Laurel and Oliver were keeping Lexie busy. Which most likely meant plopping her in front of a tv while they made out or had sex somewhere else. Nyssa was doing some last minute packing before her and her mother left for Russia.

“Granma wants to know if she’s allowed to knit Alexis a stocking like she has done for every member in this family or is she not allowed to do anything for her only great grandchild. Her words.” Dinah asked from the doorway.

“She is allowed to be involved with Lexie, she just needs to respect the fact that she was not a mistake or try and force her religion on her.”

“I’ll call her and you can talk to her. I can only listen to how I should have had my children baptized so much.” Dinah punched in the numbers and passed it over to Sara. “Be nice and polite.”

“I’ll be as nice and polite as she is.”

“No do better than that.” Dinah whispered.

“Hi Granma, it’s Sara. No I don’t hate you. No I’m not trying to force your only great grand child not to know you. Grandma you are more than welcome to spend time with Lexie. Yes I am positive on the name. She’s named after a very smart doctor. No she wasn’t a lesbian. No, Granma, no, Granma! Lexie is not going to be baptized, because I don’t believe that some man in the sky is going to judge us. Actually if you studied the bible Lucifer is actually a lot better guy than God. This is why I don’t visit anymore, this and that you literally make me go to confession and add the fact that I’m not a God fearing Catholic to my list of sins…and that I named my daughter after a fictional character instead of you.” Sara held the phone away from her ear as her grandmother started to yell into it. “Lexie doesn’t have a stocking yet and it would be very nice if you would knit her one.” She spoke into the phone. “Sure Granma you can put Alexis on the stocking. Love you too bye.” Sara hung up and looked at her mother. “She’s coming for Christmas and wants to know if you can replace the mattress in the guest room, last time she was here it really hurt her back and you still haven’t sent her the cheque to covered her medical bills.”

“Your father is going to kill you.”

…

Oliver was sitting on the floor across from Lexie, he had the staking peg between them.

“Okay Lex, we have the huge blue one.” He held it up over his eye. “It’s so big!” He laid it down and picked up the next one. “Slightly smaller green one.” He put it on his own head which lasted for a while two minutes before it fell which made Lexie laugh more than anything. “Next is the yellow one. Think it’ll fit over my nose?” He asked with a wink hanging it off his nose and laughing along with her. “Orange! Look at it. I can fit two fingers in it. Do you know what else you can fit two fingers in?”

“Oliver what are teaching her?” Laurel asked from the desk looking over at her boyfriend playing with her niece on his bedroom floor.

“Stacking apparently.” He answered. “Stop doing work and have fun with us.”

“I need to finish this paper first. Then we’ll go for dinner.” Laurel smiled at them, taking a quick picture to send it to Sara.

“Fine. Boring Auntie Laurel.” Oliver stuck his tongue out at Laurel before turning back to Lexie. “You can fit two fingers into your nose.” He showed her what he meant and she kept laughing. He picked up the tiny red one full of beads and shook it. “Oh man hear that? So cool.” He kept shaking it and dancing very badly too it. Lexie was laughing and dancing with him. “Do you think you can stack them?”

“Yea!” She picked up the blue one and dropped it, it didn’t fall perfectly so Oliver pushed it down.

“Great job Lexie!” Oliver held up his hand and Lexie high fived him. “Okay so what’s next?”

“This one!” She held up the green one and dropped it onto the peg and picked up the yellow one and dropped it. “Yay!” She grinned. Oliver cheered with her. She then finished them off but stopped with the small red one instead playing with the beads in it.

“You are a little genius baby girl.” He grinned. “Laurel did you see that? She’s such an amazing baby. So cool.” Oliver pick her up and held her close. “We’re going to go downstairs and see if Lucia has lunch made. Then I think it’s time for a nap.” He looked down at the baby in his arms. “Wanna nap after food?” Lexie just nodded. “Yeah we’ll nap after lunch.” He decided. “Laurel you should go to the library though, so we don’t bother you. We both know that if me and this cutie nap one of us is going to be snoring.”

“Oliver I can’t leave you alone with Lexie. You can barely take care of yourself.” She stressed.

“Lucia has like a dozen kids. She can make sure I don’t do anything bad.”

“Oliver.”

“Come down with us and if she doesn’t mind then you have to go to the library.” He stressed. “You keep talking about your paper and how you have to do it but we are clearly too loud and distracting. I don’t know how you can do anything with this little cutie.” Lexie just smiled at him leaning on his chest yawning.

“Fine.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “Let’s go get some food in her so she can fall asleep with a fully belly.” Laurel smiled.

…

Oliver and Lexie were waving bye in the front porch.

“Oliver my car has the car seat, what if Lexie gets sick?”

“Then I will get a helicopter to bring her to the hospital if a car can’t make it. It’s fine Laurel.” Oliver was all but pushing her out the door.

“Bye-Bye Auntie Lor.”

“Bye-bye Lexie. Love you.” Laurel kissed the top of her niece’s head. 

“Love you too.” She even blew a kiss. Oliver kissed Laurel’s cheek.

“Go finish your paper. You may even run into the person who’s writing mine for me.” Oliver laughed opening and closing the door for her. “Now nap time.” Oliver grinned running to his room with her.

Oliver had Lexie in the middle of the bed, he had Binky and the pacifier all ready. He had pillows on all the edges to keep her from falling off the bed. He changed out of his jeans into some pj pants and a tank top that he had to take out of Laurel’s stash (no one stole clothes more than girlfriends, even if he loved seeing her in them). “Time for night night.” He yawned himself turning off the lights and turning on the tv.

“Bubble Guppies!” Lexie cheered and Oliver just smiled.

“Bubble Guppies is great for nap time huh?” He laid down next to her. “I love you Lexie.”

“Love you Ollie.” She cuddled into him, Binky in her arms. Oliver looked down and he felt like he had to fix it. He didn’t want his baby girl growing up calling him Ollie and not Daddy. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Sara.

_I don’t want to just be a fun uncle. I want Lexie to call me Daddy._

**_I’m not discussing this over texts. Delete them from your phone before Laurel finds out._ **

_Fine. Lexie and I are going to nap now._

Oliver turned off his phone and tossed it across the room. “Your mommy is so frustrating Lex. Give her hell tonight okay.” He kissed her forehead and listened to the kids show as he fell asleep himself.

…

Sara had just put the last of Lexie’s gifts into the spare room and was going to take a nap and ignore the texts from Oliver. She didn’t like this. She hated that there was no good way for Lexie to get a relationship with her daddy without ruining her relationship with Laurel.

She didn’t like this. She really didn’t like this and nothing was right. She liked having Lexie to look at to take her mind off those things.

“I’m a screw up.” She sighed. She was wallowing in self-pity when her phone went off. “Hey Nys. Yeah I’ll let you in.” Sara got up and went to unlock the front door.

“What’s wrong?” Nyssa asked immediately wrapping her arms around Sara.

“Baby Daddy troubles. He suddenly wants in but that’s going to ruin a few relationships and I don’t think he’s good for Lexie in the long road.” Sara leaned into her. “I don’t even have Lexie to cuddle to take my mind off it.”

“Where is she?”

“Laurel took her for the day so I could wrap her gifts from Santa and hide them. I also need to wrap the other gifts but she can see that happen.”

“Well then I could cuddle with you and take your mind off it.”

“But you have packing.”

“I’m sick of packing, if I forget anything here I’ll just buy it. We have four days where we can literally do nothing but spend time with each other.” Nyssa smiled at Sara. “Then I’m gone for a week.” She frowned. “A week without you or Lexie.”

“But it’s a week with your family that hardly ever see.” Sara pointed out. “And I’ve seen the photos, your family literally has a manor and small village named after it. It’s not like you’re sharing a two bed-room shack.”

Nyssa just shrugged. “There’s a reason we don’t live there.” She was avoiding looking at Sara. “Do you want me to carry you upstairs so we can watch the trash you call shows?” Sara just laughed wrapping her arms around Nyssa’s neck.

“Yeah, that’ll take my mind off the shit going on. I don’t want you to leave.” Sara grinned when she felt herself being lifted into Nyssa’s arms.

“I don’t want to leave either.” Nyssa started to carry her up the stairs feeling Sara laugh into her neck. She laid her down on the bed and turned on the tv, the last channel was the baby network and it was bubble guppies.

“I miss Lexie.” Sara pouted.

“How long has she been gone?” Nyssa was stroking Sara’s hair trying to soothe her.

“Four hours.”

“When is she due back?”

“Another hour or two.” Sara shrugged. She started to cuddle into Nyssa enjoying the feeling of being held. Nyssa just kissed her forehead and changed the channel, a Xena rerun was playing and Sara was sitting up paying full attention, it was Nyssa’s turn to pout.

“You’d leave me for Lucy Lawless wouldn’t you?” She asked.

“In a heartbeat.” Sara answered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t change moments like this…well she wouldn’t mind if Lexie was there too but Sara enjoying herself watching a tv show she literally grew up on (Dinah was very proud to say that she used to make Laurel and Sara watch it so they could have positive role models).

After a few moments Sara looked at Nyssa. “I wouldn’t dump you for anyone.”

“And neither would I.”

…

Laurel was carrying Lexie out of the car. Lexie was gripping onto Laurel’s shirt pretty tight.

“Mommy.” Lexie pointed to the house.

“Yeah Mommy is home.” Laurel passed by Nyssa’s car in the driveway. “Nyssie is here too apparently.”  Laurel grabbed her book bag out of the back seat and entered the house. “Your daughter is here please stop doing whatever you’re doing!” Laurel called out walking upstairs. “Call out to Mommy.”

“Mommy!” Lexie called out. Laurel laid her down and she crawled into the bedroom where a very out of breath Sara was leaning her forehead on Nyssa’s forehead who was also out of breath.

“Lexie’s here!” Sara got up quickly picking her up. “Did you have fun with Auntie Laurel and Uncle Ollie?”

“Yeah!” She grinned burying her face into her mother. “Bubble Guppies!” She pointed to the tv. Nyssa did as she was told and put on Bubble Guppies for her.

…

Nyssa was gone to visit her family in Russia. Lexie would unwrap anything that she found, which was mostly the presents that Sara or family had just wrapped.

“Lexie come on!” Sara yelled picking the infant up in her arms, Lexie was still clutching the crumpled up wrapping paper. Sara carried her over to the playpen.

“No Mommy.” Lexie tighten her grip on Sara. “No.” She argued.

“You keep making mommy rewarp the presents. So you gotta go in the playpen so I can actually finish them.”

“No Mommy.”

“No you won’t unwrap the presents or no you don’t want to go in the playpen?”

“No Mommy. No Pen.”

“You’ll only be in for a few minutes, and I’ll keep Bubble Guppies on for you.” Sara went to lay her down but stopped when she felt the nails dig into her.

“No. No. No. No. No.” She kept repeating it and shaking her head. Sara sighed.

“Fine Lexie but if you touch one present you are going in the playpen. Deal?”

“Deal.” Lexie buried her face into her mommy.

“Yeah now you’re sooking.” Sara looked down at Lexie who was buried in her neck. “Do you want me to go get your snuggie so you’re just strapped to my chest?”

“No Mommy.” Sara rubbed her back.

“Just want to stay cuddled in my arms while I rewrap the presents?” Lexie just nodded and Sara started to rewrap the presents.

…

Quentin went with Sara to bring Lexie to go see Santa and get her first photo.

Sara was holding Lexie in her arms trying to soothe her while they waited in line. Quentin was rubbing Lexie’s back but she was having none of it. Every time she even so much as glanced at the big red man she would get more upset.

“It’s okay baby girl, come here with grandpa and mommy will show you how safe it is.” He moved to take the baby from Sara’s arms and Lexie allowed him. Grandpa was safe. He never put her in the playpen, just his arms or on him chest when they lied down and watched baseball. When they came up to the front of the line Sara stepped up and sat on Santa’s lap. Santa was a bit too handsy with her than needed but that was fine. When Quentin took Lexie closer she just held onto him.

“Come on Lexie, see he’s not scary Mommy is sitting on his lap. How about if we put you on Mommy’s lap so that way you can pretend he isn’t there.” Quentin asked but Lexie wasn’t having it so Quentin just leaned down close to Santa, faced Lexie’s red screaming face to the camera.

“Could have gone worse.” Quentin pointed out. He paid for the photo and got the print out and the disk.

“Yeah. It’s all over sweetie. No more sitting on stranger’s laps.”

“For another year anyway.” He admitted. “So what kind of cake do you want for your birthday dinner?”

“Mommy biftday.” Lexie clapped her hands.

“That’s right Lexie, Christmas morning we see what Santa left for us and then after that we celebrate Mommy’s birthday. She’s going to be sixteen. Do you know how many sixteen is?” Quentin asked Lexie nodded and grinned then held up three fingers.

“Close enough.”

“Ice Cream cake from DQ as usual Dad.”

…

Christmas eve was finally here. Sara kept getting phone calls from Nyssa so Sara was filming Lexie hanging up her stocking.

“ **I can’t believe I’m missing this.** ” Nyssa half whined into the phone. “ **All that’s happened here is a bunch of boring stuffs about the good old days. Also church, do you know how many times they make me go to church? Even Mom is going nuts with it all.** ”

“It’s not much better here. Lexie wants to be up in my arms constantly, she doesn’t like that you’re not here.”

“ **I won’t leave her again. I’m not coming back here next year. If my grandfather wants to see me he can come over to us.** ” Nyssa was not doing this anymore. She was sick of the long flights and the constant family fights. She loved her grandfather, she did but he was so old fashioned, wanting only for his business to stay in the family no matter. Sadly he decided that Nyssa was going to be the next one to take over the company, it was already decided she didn’t have any choice in the matter.

“Nys, it’s fine remember she is going to remember anything until she’s like three anyways.”

“When you put her to bed skype me please, we can read her a story.”

“Sure thing.” Sara looked over at the couch where Lexie was currently sitting between her two grandparents. “Won’t be like four in the morning for you?”

“ **And what else would be more important at that time than you and Lexie?** ”

“I guess.” Sara tried not to roll her eyes. She did understand why Laurel complained they were too sweet. She saw it herself but she was far too happy to care.

“ **You can also let her opened my gift for her, the one in the blue snowman paper.** ”

“You sure?”

“ **It’ll make bedtimes a lot easier.”**

“If you say so.” Sara made a note to find the package and explain to Lexie that she could only open that one.

“ **I do love.** ” Some shouting in the background was heard and Nyssa gave out an irritated sigh. “ **I have to go. I love you.** ”

“I love you too. Try not to kill any of your family.”

“ **I won’t I can’t say the same for my mother, she was threatening my aunt with a knife when I called.** ”

“Leave it to Yuliya.”

…

Sara had Lexie sitting on her bed, the box in the blue snowman paper.

“Presents!” Lexie was staring at the box not yet touching it as if remembering the conversation Sara had with her about the playpen. Sara was trying to connect to Nyssa on skype on the laptop.

“Yeah sweetie don’t open it yet okay? Nyssie wants to see you open it.” Sara heard the click and the regular sounds quickly followed by Nyssa’s voice.

“ **Hey baby girl.** ” Lexie was right in front of the screen and her face lit up at the sight of Nyssa.

“Nyssie!” Lexie was currently hitting the screen not sure why she couldn’t touch Nyssie or where the rest of her was.

“It’s just a screen baby, like a tv, we can’t touch them.” Sara pulled Lexie to her.

“ **I miss you so much Lex. It’s not the same without getting hit in the face by you.** ” Nyssa was grinning at her.

“Mine.” Lexie pouted still having a hard time to being able to actually touch her Nyssa. It broke Sara’s heart watching her so heartbroken to only see Nyssa.

“ **Maybe it’s present time.** ” Nyssa spoke up.

“Okay.” Sara moved the presents closer to them and kissed Lexie’s forehead. “Here Lex, it’s time to open it now.” The second the present was in front of her Lexie stopped trying to pull Nyssa out of the screen and instead focused on the box and tore the paper off making a complete mess of it but was encouraged by Nyssa’s and Sara’s laughter. Under the paper was a box with the words Snugapuppy Calming Vibrations Soother. It was a plush doggy with poke-a-dot ears, a giant heart with three little lines on each side on it’s chest and a brown spot on the other wise white fur over the right eye.

“Puppy!” She tried to pull it out but it was secured inside, she did start the lullaby tune that sounded like someone was humming and vibrating in the box.  

“I think someone likes it.” Sara grinned opening the box and removing the puppy from the box and handing it over to Lexie who kept it close.

“My puppy.” Lexie squeezed the toy and looked up at Nyssa on the screen. “My Nyssie.”

“Say thank you to Nyssie baby.”

“Tank you Nyssie.”

“ **Your welcome baby girl. Be a good girl for Mommy tonight.** ”

“Mommy biftday ‘morrow.” Lexie said grinning looking at her mommy.

“ **Mommy’s birthday tomorrow?** ” Nyssa asked.

“Yeah!” She grinned.

“ **Sara?** ”

“Yeah I guess my birthday is tomorrow.” Sara coughed trying to look anywhere but the screen.

“ **Were you honestly not going to tell me?** ”

“I’d tell you eventually…I just didn’t want you to feel bad because I knew you had to go visit your family. It’s not big deal, just my 16th.”

“ **That is the big deal one in America, the other one is twenty-one.** ”

“Well then if you want you can be here for my twenty first.”

“ **Your family is going to think I’m terrible for not even getting you a present.** ”

“Nys I’ll tell them that I didn’t tell you okay.” She informed her.

“ **Go put Lexie in her crib, the dog worked, look at her, she’s out like a light.** ”

“Are you mad?”

“ **No. But I am really tired, I’ll call tomorrow. I love you.** ”

“I love you too. Thank you for the puppy this will make everything so much easier.”

…

Sara was woken up by the regular smack to face that meant that Lexie was up as was someone else in the family who decided that Sara needed to get up too.

Sara groaned and held the tiny hand that kept smacking her. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see the person staring back at her on the other side of Lexie.

“Morning birthday girl.” Nyssa grinned at her.

“This isn’t Russia.”

“Nope.” Nyssa answered. “Come on, the rest of your family wants to see Lexie be all excited for Christmas morning.” 

Nyssa carried Lexie down and joined in watching the excitement on the ten month old’s face.

When the presents were all opened, the stockings emptied everyone was just relaxing on the couch, Sara in Nyssa’s arms and Lexie on the floor playing with her smart stages tea set and talking mirror. She kept crawling over offering empty tea cups to everyone.

“We should put on a movie.” Nyssa spoke up. “I’m sure one of the Claymation kind is on.” This made Laurel crack up laughing while agreeing to put it on while Sara tensed in her arms.

“No Claymation movie.” Quentin said in his stern that’s final voice.

“Sara’s scared of them.” Laurel explained still laughing.

“I’m not scared of them! I just find them stupid.” Sara was pouting.

“Girls enough, drink your tea that Lexie gave you.” Quentin said taking a sip from his own cup, pinkie out (he knew the drill).

…

That night Sara was lying in bed with Nyssa just enjoying the feeling of having her back.

“How did you get here?”

“I borrowed the jet. I need to head back tonight.” Nyssa kissed her forehead. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“The best. You were my favorite present.”

“I will get you a real present.” Nyssa promised.

“You are a real present.” Sara yawned.

“Get some sleep. Lexie is already out cold. I’ll get up with her if she wakes up.”

“Wake me up before you go.”

“Promise. I’ll only be gone for two days.”

“I know but still.”

…

The next morning Sara was woken by her parents fighting. When she went down to see what the problem was, she saw it. In the driveway was a flashy red SVU with a big red bow on it.

“This note that was slipped through the mail slot with the keys says it’s yours.” Quentin looked at Sara. “From Nyssa. Now get her on the phone and tell her that she has to take it back. There is no way you are keeping it.”

“Quentin let her keep it. It’s a brand new car, and it’s safe. This way we don’t need to hear Laurel complain about keeping a car seat in her car.” Dinah did think the gift was a bit much but it wasn’t like the Raatkos couldn’t afford it.

“Can I just use it for a little bit? I mean it looks like she has it decked out in baby stuff already.”

“Fine.” Quentin gave in. “Just until Nyssa comes back and I can yell at her.”

“Deal.” Sara grabbed the keys and ran out to really look at her car.

 _I need to break my no sex rule apparently._ Sara thought.


End file.
